Pasado y Presente
by Lilith Erzebeth Snape
Summary: Tonks recuerda como era su viad antes y despues de casada y no sabe como era mejor, se pregunta muchas cosas que tambien seran reveladas. SEVERUS NYPHANDORA 100 oneshotLEANLA PORFAVOR JEJE


El hombre que odio.

Sentada en la ventean, veía la luna, estaba hermosa, volteaba a ver la cama, que estaba bacía y fría, sin ese calor que alguna ves existió.

¿porque, tuvo que ser así? (se preguntaba) Cuando me case pensé que cesaría y sin embargo no fue así (dijo mientras veía una foto de ella en la escuela, su ultimo año de escuela)

Flash back

Una joven de cabellos oscuros se comía nerviosa sus lindas uñas, ya que su profesor menos favorito estaba entregando los exámenes y a ella le había ido muy mal.

señor Reamus Lupin

Señor Arthur Wiesley

Señorita Lili Evans

Señor Potter y por ultimo Ninphandora Tonks.

(Suena la campana)

Ya se pueden ir, pero señorita Tonks necesito hablar con usted.

si profesor (la chica miraba esos negros e imponentes ojos)

creo que ya sabrá que para ser auror tiene que tener algunas materias especificas sin reprobar

si

y también creo que sabrá que entre ellas esta la mía verdad

si

pues mire señorita Tonks, creo que le tiene que poner mas empeño en mi materia ya que va muy mal.

Tonks solo oía un ligero blablabla, y sin darse cuanta empezó a cambiar de forma mientras el profesor hablaba, su pelo paso de ser castaño y agarrado en una trenza a se rubio y rizado, luego rojo y lacio, sus ojos pasaron de ser claros a verdes y luego azules y su piel paso de ser morena clara a güera y así hasta que…

Ninphandora Tonks deje de cambiar de forma

lo lamento (dijo cambiando otra ves a su forma de siempre, tez clara, ojos claros y pelo castaño recogido en una trenza)

pues debería

es que no lo puedo evitar

pero si tiene una maestra especial para poder desarrollar su don

si, pero lo hice sin pensar

bueno, espero que si piense lo que le dije

Y así el profesor se marcho dejando a la chica pensando "pero si ni lo escuche"

Fin del flash back

Ese había sido su mejor año, su ultimo año, fue un año maravilloso (pensaba)

En ese momento tomo de su mesa de noche una foto de ella en la graduación y recordó que ese día supo que lo amaba.

Flash back

oye Tonks, vamos de paseo, están son nuestras ultimas horas aquí en Howarts.

mmm, si ya voy. Pero tengo que ir a un lado, horita regreso

Así Tonks se dirigió al despacho que tanto conocía y paso, (sin tocar claro)

no te enseñaron a tocar (dijo el profesor muy enojado, ya que SE ESTABA VISTIENDO)

OH, lo siento (dijo volteándose) es que yo venia a despedirme (dijo volteándose hacia el profesor)

ya puedes ver niña (dijo arreglándose la túnica)

pues, si, venia a despedirme y a decirle que ojala, de verdad que nos volvamos a ver profesor

ay niña, yo pienso lo mismo (dijo disimulando una sonrisa)

Fin del flash back

Tonks soltó una risa y pensaba que en ese momento nunca se imagino que su deseo se volvería realidad.

Luego tomo una foto de la orden y comenzó a recordar cuando su sueño se realizo.

Flash back

este será el lugar Tonks

pero si es la casa de mis Tíos

si aquí se reunirá la orden

aun recuerdo cuando la orden original se formo y no me dejaban estar en ella ya que era muy joven.

si, lo se, pero ahora te necesitamos. (Abre la puerta) entra

gracias Albus

La chica al entrar se encontró con muchos de sus amigos: Los Weasley (Arthur y Molly) con sus hijos Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Reamus Lupin, _ojoloco _Moody, su tío Sirius, y su querido profesor

hola Tonks ¿Cómo has estado?

muy bien lupin (dijo colgándose del cuello del licántropo)

bueno, bueno no es necesario que me lo ahorques querida

SIRIUS ¿Cómo estas? Tanto tiempo (dijo abrasándolo)

ay Ninphandora, tu nunca cambias. (Dijo tratando de soltarse de la joven)

(suspiro) ya te dije que soy tonks

hola chica

(se voltea) hola arthur ¿y molly, ¿como están tus hijos, ¿donde están?

ya, ya, aquí estoy y aquí están 4 de mis hijos (dijo molly asiendo entrada triunfal)

o, están enormes, pero¿ no eran 7?

si, pero los otros 3 no se encuentran.

o, entonces el rumor era cierto, te nos unes (dijo un hombre de edad avanzada)

Moody, como estas

pues muy bien, pekeña (dijo sonriendo)

(se voltea hacia los niños)

hola mucho gusto me llamo tonks, en realidad soy Ninphandora tonks, pero ya que a mi madre se le olvido ponerme un nombre bonito solo soy tonks, ¿tu quien eres fred o george? (dijo señalando al gemelo que estaba sentado a un lado de ginny)

yo soy Fred (dijo poniéndose de pie)

Y yo George (dijo el gemelo que se encontraba con ron)

yo soy ron

y yo Ginny

hola mucho gusto a todos (dijo dándole la mano a cada una de los chicos)

y ustedes, no soy weasley, ¿quines son?

mi nombre es Hermione Granger

hola, tonks

y yo soy… (No pudo terminar ya que…)

hipogrifos saltarines, eres harry potter

mmm, si mucho gusto

igualmente, soy tonks

ooo, por las barbas de merlín, era cierto. (Interrumpió una vos que tonks conocía muy bien)

¡profesor snape!

por dios niña, ya no soy tu profesor, solo soy snape. (DIJO FRIAMENTE)

por dios profesor, cuanto tiempo (dijo abrasándolo)

Pero cuando se dio cuenta de quien abrazaba de separo de golpe y se sonrojo a mas no poder, así que cambio su apariencia un poco para que no se notara.

Fin del flash back.

Luego, tomo una foto de la orden. Estaban todos:

Lupin, Moody, arthur, molly, sirius, harry, ron, ginny, hermione, fred, george (aunque estos últimos no sean miembros oficiales) y en un extremo estaba ella, con su cabello rizado y rojo (como lo tenia ese día) suelto y en el otro la persona que en un futuro seria su esposo.

De pronto comenzó a recordar el día que supo que el también lo amaba.

Flash back

Era de noche y estaba sentada en el filo del techo de la casa de los Black, se sentía muy mal, ya que sabía que estaba enamorada pero nunca seria correspondida. Llovía a cantaros y sentía que cada momento feliz se resbalaba como una gota de agua sobre su cuerpo. Estaba mojada, sentía frió, pero eso no era ni el mas mínimo dolor que sentida en ese momento. De pronto sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban y que la llevaban adentro de la casa. Ella lo miro y lo único que dijo fue…

¿porque?

El no respondió

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me ayudas? (dijo mientras tomaba el te caliente que el le había preparado)

dime porque

porque te amo (dijo sin pensar)

Ella solo lo miraba y no decía nada, hasta que casi sin poder evitarlo dijo:

te amo (dijo mientras miraba esos negros ojos)

El la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo hasta llevarla a un sillón, ella lo miraba sin entender asta que de pronto sintió esos labios fríos en los suyos y como ese frió iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Después ella entendió que el también la amaba como ella a el. Ese beso paso de ser calido a apasionado hasta que ella se separo, lo miro por unos instantes y lo abrazo, el no entendía hasta que ella le susurro al oído "_nunca te separes de mi, te lo_ _suplico_". El entendió que ella quería su protección, así que la abrazo y le susurro "_no te preocupes, todo estará bien"_ ella le sonrió y lo beso y otra ves el ambiente paso a ser apasionado, el fue adentrando sus manos entre su túnica y ella accedió tratando de desabrochar la cremallera de la túnica de el. Esas carisias se volvían cada ves mas necesarias para tonks, el la llevo hasta su habitación en la casa y la recostó con mucho cuidado, la despojo de su túnica y con mucho cuidado le quito el sujetador, ella también le quito la túnica y…. (Pues ya saben lo demás)

Fin del flash back.

Ella sonrió y recordó cuando le propuso matrimonio y se lo dijeron a la orden.

Flash back

Estaba sentada en su habitación cuando la puerta se abrió y entre el hombre que tanto amaba Tonks, ella sonrió y el se sentó alado suyo.

¿como estas, amor?

muy bien, solo pensaba en como reaccionaran los de la orden cuando les demos la noticia de nuestra relación.

si, y también ya me imagino sus caras al darles la otra noticia.

Ella lo miro sorprendida.

cual otra noticia mi amor

bueno, aun no es noticia oficial mente, solo falta que la autorices

autorizar que

que, mmm (empezó a sudar) que si… te querías…- casar con m-m-migo (dijo mirando el suelo)

O (dijo mirándolo) pues claro que acepto, me encantaría ser tu esposa (dijo levantándose de golpe y besándolo) me arias la mas feliz mujer del mundo.

Así los 2 bajaron a la hora de la cena para anunciar su matrimonio. Hicieron que todos se sentaran cuando Tonks empezó a hablar.

bueno, lo que pasa es quería avisarles que me, me, me voy a casar

¡¡ QUE! (Dijeron todos)

si, y lo hará con migo (dijo el hombre a su lado)

Todos los miraban sorprendidos y tonks dijo

si, muy pronto será la señora de SNAPE.

Eso los sorprendió mucho a todos, pero lo aceptaron y no hicieron otra cosa que felicitarlos.

Fin del flash back

Ella sonrió al recordar el nombre de su marido con amor, Severus Snape.

Luego oyó un llanto en la habitación de alado y camino hacia el. Al entrar vio a una pequeña niña de unos 3 años, la levanto y empezó a cantar una vieja canción para que se durmiera, cuando la pequeña se durmió ella acaricio el negro y lacio cabello de su hija. La miro y recordó al padre de la niña. Salio al jardín y empezó a caminar sin rumbo, solo por los limites del jardín. Y a era muy tarde, pero quería seguir recordado lo feliz que era su vida antes, recordó su boda y el nacimiento de Morgan, lo felices que eran los 3 hasta ese día.

Flash back

que pasa severus (dijo Tonks mientras ponía a su hija en la cuna)

nada amor

por favor dime (mientras se sentaba con el)

lo que pasa es que me requieren otra ves en la orden

pero ahora es muy peligroso

si, lo se, pero otra ves me necesitan para poder llevar información de (callo al darse cuenta de lo que decía)

de Voldemort, verdad (dijo ella mientras se levantaba)

por favor tonks no es tan malo

que no es tan malo, tienes una hija por quien velar (dijo mientras señalaba a su niña durmiendo) por el amor de Dios no vallas, te necesitamos las 2 (dijo mientras lloraba)

lo se, pero entiende

entender que, te pueden matar si te descubren, casi lo hicieron una ves y prometiste que no volvería, hazlo por nosotras (dijo mientras lloraba con mas desesperación)

lo lamente (dijo mientras se levantó) tengo que hacerlo.

Severus se levanto, agarro su capa y su varita, beso a su hija y también a Tonks, "te amo", le dijo, y se marcho. Dejando a su esposa en mar de lágrimas.

Fin del flash back.

Ya habían pasado meses desde ese día, y aun no sabia nada de severus, cada día que pasaba la esperanza se le iba y sentía a su marido mas muerto que vivo.

Ella resignada volvió a la casa y miro en una mesita que tenia, las foto de las personas que se habían ido y que tanto amaba, como sus padres, los potter, sirius y muy pronto su marido. Al pensar en esto su cuerpo se estremeció y cayó en su cama llorando sin consolación, hasta que de la nada sintió unos brazos que la sujetaban muy fuerte y la obligaban a voltear, ella empezó a llorar.

no te preocupes, se acabo, nunca volveré a irme (dijo mientras la abrasaba)

te extrañe mucho (dijo entre lagrimas)

ya estoy aquí

te amo

y ya a ti (dijo mientras la besaba)

Papi! (Se escucho un grito en la puerta)

morgan (dijo mientras cargaba a su hija)

te estañe papi

y yo a ti hijita (dijo mientras miraba los negros ojos de su hija)

no te vas a volved a id, vedad

no mi niña, nunca.

Dicho esto la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su cama para que descansara.

Ya en su habitación, con su esposa la abraso y se acostaron a dormir.

Tonks estaba otra ves en la ventana, pero esta ves, volteaba a ver su cama y ya no estaba bacía y fría, sino calida y con su marido en ella, ella se acerco y lo miro hasta que el abrió los ojos y le dijo.

que tanto miras (dijo sentándose en la cama)

nada (dijo mientras sonreía)

anda, dime, (dijo mientras la abrasaba)

pues, pensaba que era muy gracioso que el hombre que odie porque sus clases eran aburridas y siempre me reprobaba ahora sea mi marido y el padre de mi hija

se te olvido decir "y el amor de mi vida" (dijo mientras la besaba)

si (dijo entre risas) y el amor de mi vida

bueno, pues es que eso no era de esperase, pero se dio y ya (dijo encogiéndose de hombros)

creo que tienes razón Snape (dijo mirando el techo)

oye, tenia mucho tiempo que no me decías así (dijo recordando sus años de profesor)

Tonks sonrió y lo beso. Recostándose en el pecho de severus y quedándose dormida, deseando que esto nunca se acabara.

FIN


End file.
